


Dream Of A Place Called Home.

by 51IsFamily (Miraifuturegirl)



Series: May Amelia Jensen [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: 51 is Family, A Kid raising a Kid, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Food, HAPPY ENDING PROMISED, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, past emotional child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraifuturegirl/pseuds/51IsFamily
Summary: As Dawson leaves to become a firefighter, May Jensen joins 51 as a paramedic. Her childhood haunts her, but it never stopped her from doing what she wanted. Will she find love and more in her city of dreams?





	1. Though the Stomach

**Author's Note:**

> NBC owns Chicago Fire. It just inspires me.

 

May Jensen joined 51 when Dawson was taking Academy classes.

 

It was a lukewarm reception at first. That all changed then she took over for meals.

 

They looked at her skeptically when she tossed stuff into a slow cooker, and just blinked as she made dough for rolls.

+

Coming back from a call, was a different story. It smelled incredible! It only got better when she stuck in the rolls.

 

"Lunch is ready. Green chili chicken stew and rolls. "

 

She added a bowl to the table.

 

"My aunt's spiced apples. Fresh picked from the orchard, cooked up and sent back here the last time I saw her."

 

Truly the men of 51 were vulture's, the plates were soon picked clean.

 

Peter Mills walked back to the kitchen where May was washing up.

 

"You keep that up, they'll never let you quit. Any chance I could have that recipe?"

 

"Girl's got to have her secrets, Peter Mills."

 

His earnest face tugged at her heart.  She relented.

 

"Maybe someday, ok?"


	2. Fall Brings Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing where May lives, Shay won't let it go.

It finally felt like fall, so she made [pumpkin spice cake with cream cheese icing](http://gc.pinchstatic.com/recipe/17/1-7-2-5-9_normal.1604090349.jpg). Her place was crap, but she had an oven.

 

She gets fawned over like usual for the cake.

That day, she hears Otis and Cruz arguing over their roommate situation and the fact that Shay and Severide have a free room.

 

After shift, her car won't start. So Kelly and Leslie offer a ride.

 

Both Severide and Shay are appalled at the building she lives in. They follow her in, needing to see it up close.

 

Shay had heard her complain, but truly? The place was a death trap.

 

That's when Leslie and Kelly get into a whisper-shouty match.

 

Leslie turns to her.

 

"Move in with us. I feel closer to death just stepping in here, I can't leave you stuck with it.  Keep up with the rent and you can have the room."

 

"I'll take it." May answers.

 

As they pack up the things May can't live without, Kelly turns to Leslie.

 

"Are you sure about this?" he asks her, unsure himself.

 

"You took a chance on me. I'm giving her the same chance." Shay replies, confident.

 


	3. Syrup is Still Syrup In A Sippy Cup.

**_He’s still dead when you’re done with the bottle_ **

**_Of course it’s a corpse that you keep in the cradle_ **

**_Kids are still depressed when you dress them up_ **

**_Syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup_ ** _**.** \- _ **Sippycup- Melanie Martinez**

+

The first time anyone at 51 got any sign that May's childhood was nowhere close to normal came with a call.

 

Ambulance 61 was called to a house: Toddler unresponsive. Any parents worst fear.

 

"I put my youngest-Gabriel, down for a nap, and told my oldest- Jacen- to watch his brother and play quietly.

I had the beginnings of a migraine. I slept longer than I would have liked.

When I went to check on my two-year- old he wouldn't wake up." The mother of the little boy babbled as she let then in.

 

They were rushed to a back bedroom, on the lower bunk of a set was a two-year-old. His breathing was loud and way too slow. May felt for a pulse, which was fast and strong.

 

May looked down, on the carpet was a vomit stain. She quickly sniffed near his face, following a hunch.

 

There was no mistaking that scent.  Finding a Sippy cup on the rug, she wiped the mouthpiece, then took a sip.

 

Shay did the same and choked.

 

 _'What the hell?'_ She thought, disbelieving of the depths a tired parent could stoup to.

 

"Cheap vodka mixed with juice," May stated, with no anger or surprise. As if she was saying the sky was blue, or Chicago's windy.  A simple fact stated plainly.

 

"Got tired of the toddler being…. What? Too _noisy_ , too _messy_? **_Too much_**?" May sneered.

 

Gone was the kind girl Shay had known the last few weeks. This girl was all thunder.

 

"My God! Never, **never!** I would never do that to my baby!" The mother of the boys cried.

 

May looked over to the doorway, where the oldest boy stood, fat tears falling down his face.

 

Everything about May changes then. She goes over to him.

 

"It's okay, sweetie. I know it's scary. We're taking care of your brother."

 

"It's my fault!" He cries.

 

"I got the bottle from the cupboard. Daddy uses a bottle like it in his sippy when he wants Gabe to be quiet when we're at his house. I didn't want mommy's head to get worse. I needed Gabe to be quiet- I didn't wanna hurt him!"

 

"Jesus help us." The mother moans.

 

"We've got to take him in. You two ride with us. I'm sorry I accused you. I- I've seen it before…."

 

After they were dropped off at Lakeshore, Shay was about to give her hell for the blatant accusation.

 

May sighed despondently.

 

"My Mom did it. Alcohol in the sippy cup. To my Baby brother. His name is Theodore, but I always call him Teddy." May says this wistfully.

 

 

"She wanted to shut him up, he was too much for her after our Dad died. He came to me in tears, holding out his tippy-cup. 

 

Crying:

 

"Tastes ick."

 

"Then I caught her later trying to force him to drink it. He was screaming his head off, but she wouldn't let go. "

 

"You'd think a six-year-old taking you to task would snap you out of wherever she was, but it didn't. I found out later that she did the same when I was his age until my dad yelled at her for it. It worked for one kid, and her husband was gone.

 

She needed a way to forget. Toddlers don't help you make an escape. I promised I'd take care of him if she stopped. So far as I know she did."

 

"Your brother's okay?" Shay questions gently.

 

"Yes." May states with conviction.

 

"You and Teddy made it out. I think you did the best you could considering what you had." Shay answers.

 

"Come on. While it's quiet, I want to show you something."

 

"…Can we stop somewhere on the way?"

 +

They stopped at a place May liked to get coffee and breakfast some days.

 

Armed with a latte each: Shay's almond mocha, May's vanilla almond.

 

They parked the ambo, and took the pedestrian path across Shay's favorite bridge. They stopped in the middle to watch the water and drink their drinks in peace.

 

"I get why this is your favorite place. It all goes quiet, looking at the water. Peaceful. You can get your self back together." May states thoughtfully.

 

"Everyone needs a place like that. Thank you for showing me yours." She adds, grateful.

+

 

Grace, the owner of the coffee/bakery place May loved had insisted on sending boxes of treats with them.

 

She had heard of 51, and knew first responders made good repeat customers.

 

So they got several dozen each of their homemade Whoopee Pies, in pumpkin and devil's food. They set them in the kitchen.

 

She also brought over a bag to Kelly. It held a pumpkin whoopee pie and a double chocolate one, his favorites.

 

Hearing the complaints, she pointed out that there was more in the kitchen.

 

 

Soon, they were off to help people again

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- this will be updated when I can see where it is going. If you'd like to join me on my Chicago Fire fan blog, It's 51isfamily on Tumblr. Please Comment and enjoy. ^_^


End file.
